


Out of Character

by BlackMaya



Series: Bungle and Trepidation [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackMaya/pseuds/BlackMaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because being out of character was the only way to make her calm down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Character

You lied on the rooftop on a Friday afternoon. Classes were over. The stressful day was over… and now you finally had the chance to see the white cottons drifting slowly at the light blue sky.

_Light blue._

It reminded you of your best friend. You remembered his light blue hair, eyes, his weak presence, and his way of speaking.

"Tetsu." You whispered; his name felt foreign to your tongue. You had not spoken his name in a very long time.

You closed your eyes, your thoughts drifting along the clouds. The silence was peaceful to you.

 _"Should I?"_  The question rose up.

Your eyes shot open, and there's this bubbling feeling inside you that made you want to throw up. You had the feeling you knew why, and yet you couldn't put a finger in it.

 _"Dai-chan, should I?"_  Satsuki's question entered your mind.

Ah, crap. You didn't want to remember it. You went up to the rooftop to forget this, right? Crap. Satsuki's words really struck you hard.

 _"I'm scared, Daiki."_  She said, her voice quivering.

You remember that you reached your hand to touch her face, and wanted to ask her, "Can't it be me?" but you couldn't. You just couldn't.

You remembered how she clung to your sleeve. She was shaking, and you just couldn't leave her there.

_"I… Kuroko-kun…"_

You knew how Kuroko would react to Satsuki's words. You knew that he'd accept her. You  _know_  Kuroko.

 _"Go,"_  You said as you pulled her to a hug.  _"It'll be perfect way to have a relationship. He won't say a 'yes' out of pity. He's Tetsu, remember?"_  That line didn't sound like you at all, but being out of character was the only way you could make her calm down.

She didn't respond for a while. You both just stood there in the park. The sun was soon to set. The birds were quiet. The children had all gone back to their home…

It just seemed like the perfect time to confess.

 _"Dai-chan, if… Kuroko-kun rejects me…"_  She returned the hug, but for support.

 _"He won't."_  You said in a firm voice.

_"But—"_

"He won't." You said again, this time to yourself. The clouds started to look way puffier than they should be. Shit. Tears aren't part of being Aho-mine.

 _"I'm sure that he really loves you, more than_ someone _I know. I've known that he likes you since we were middle school students, Satsuki."_  You planted a small kiss on her forehead, and then pushed her away. Tetsu was just a few blocks away from the park.

She turned back and said, _"Dai-chan, you can be a dramatic king at times."_  A smile formed on her face, and she immediately skipped—walked—ran? You didn't know what she was doing already; all you knew was that she would not rely on you anymore. That was the last time she would rely on you, as a best friend. She would not rely on you for support, like how you two did until just the day before. Your last ounce of power in her would vanish once she would be linked with Tetsu.

Your heart was aching, and now, all you could do was to look at the darkened sky, and remember what you last said to her.

_"I love you."_

But she didn't hear you.


End file.
